maximilian_doodfandomcom-20200214-history
Damian Williams
Rocking Superstar Damian Williams '''is the character of Battle Rhythm. Appearance He's basically a mix of The Miz (both claim themselves as the best for the business, as paraphrased by Triple H), Dolph Ziggler (both are showoffs), Tyler Breeze (both are selfie takers) and a bit of Roman Reigns and Wade Barrett rolled into one. Bios Damian is a notable but arrogant WWE Superstar who happens to identify himself with his fellow performers The Miz, Dolph Ziggler, Tyler Breeze and Sasha Banks. One day, Vince McHahon, Triple H, and even the same John Cena informed of the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament, so they opted to sign him in the tournament with the objective of making a name for himself and to put the WWE brand to the new heights. Relationships Allies Garrett McRae Damian's rival. If showing that need the battle of WWE and UFC who is strongest. Gameplay He's an egocentric WWE Superstar who competes in the tournament in search of fame. Damian's fighting style is Rock Wrestling, which is Professional Wrestling mixed with Rock. Part of the Rock motif is his rockstar themed outfit and in the back of his sky blue vest (again, not shown in his profile), has his name written on it. Movelist Special Moves * '''Rocking Suplex: He picks up his opponent, jumps and slams him/her to the other side in the ground. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Rocking Back Breaker, adds a Bane-styled back breaker after the suplex. * Clothesline: He rushes towards his opponent with a powerful punch. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Superhuman Punch, changes the clothesline for a Roman Reigns-styled punch and deals five hits in succession. * Irish Wrip: He grapples his opponent and throws him/her to the other side of the screen and can be directed left or right before they are launched. Serves as a Combo Opener, where the second part of the throw is an arm hold followed by an elbow strike a la Wade Barrett. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Total Wrip, has the throwing effect duplicate his opponent's running speed. * Drop Kick: He does a wheel kick to his opponent, similar to Marstorius. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Super Drop Kick, adds a second wheel kick similar to Ray McDougall and deals more damage. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Slamming Bomb: Damian prepares by flipping his hair with his right hand as he says "Take notes, fellow Superstars!" and attempts to grab. If the move connects, he sends him/her flying so high, later he jumps where his opponent is still airborne, grabs it again as he says "Hashtag SlammingBomb" and slams him/her to the ground in a Powerbomb, and then he gets off of the hold. Sequences Battle Intro Damian is taking a selfie and later saves his smartphone in the back of his jacket, and then he says "Never touch my face, or otherwise, I will rock you!" before he goes to his Rock Wrestling stance. Match Point Damian grabs his compact hair comb and then adjusts his hair like Guile as he says "Excellent!". Victory Pose Damian sits towards his defeated opponent, grabs the smartphone from his jacket and starts to take a selfie on the top with his opponent still laying on the ground. The picture is sent on Instagram displaying the comments of all characters. Sky blue colored light streaks follow the entire photo inside post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Who are you to copy my looks? No one!" * (vs. Carlos) "You may be good, but I'm still the best fighter there is!" * (vs. Joaquín) "No one is handsome like yours truly! I will dig more girls than you!" * (vs. Rina) "Once I take a photo of you and Carlos kissing, I will submit it to the press! Any problem with that?" * (vs. Adriana) "Hey pretty Latina... how about dating this handsome man you just fought now?" * (vs. Iván) "You call yourself a bully hunter? You are not but a joke!" * (vs. Takeru) "I don't want to get involved myself with a former Yakuza! Why not buzz off of my face!" * (vs. Murdock) "Hashtag NotARapper, how about taking some anger management sessions?" * (vs. Shantel) "Don't tell me you're engaged? I thought you don't have a boyfriend." * (vs. Jacob) "You just got trapped in your own sand." * (vs. Natalie) "Eww! If I were you, I would think shit two times before I would do something wrong." * (vs. Garrett) "Good grief... have you consider using your brain for a while?" * (vs. Reggie) "I got the perfect moment to videotape your benevolent act of bravery for Greenpeace, mate." * (vs. Tomas) "What I have done? I unintentionally interrupted your correography." * (vs. Fong) "Disco music is absolutely yesterday's thing. Rock music on the other hand, is eternal." * (vs. Kastor) "Honestly, had it not for the Pankration, Pro Wrestling wouldn't exist." * (vs. Don Z) "Beating a Reggaetonero trash like you is like a piece of cake!" * (vs. Doctor Giga) "I can't tolerate your villainy anymore!" * (vs. Valerie) "Hey, air fucking head! Stop using your ball in my face or otherwise I will sue you!" * (vs. John) "You should join WWE one day of these, Mister Belly Bitch!" * (vs. Hiroto) "Perhaps we're not different in attitude after all... say, you wanna join WWE?" * (vs. Marion) "So, are you like my country's Secret Service? I'm so flattered." * (vs. Patrick) "I'm not switching to TNA, mate. I have enough with ex-WWE talent filled in it." * (vs. Amadeus) "Sorry, Father Amadeus, but I'm not going to change my attitude." * (vs. Raystrom) "Call me Hipster or something, but I think Dubstep is overrated!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "Superhero? I would rather say super arrogant if you ask me." Arcade Damian Williams/ArcadeCategory:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters